


Is There A Box For "I'm Totally Gay?" (The Cover Girl Remix)

by amathela



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, F/F, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-23
Updated: 2009-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She thinks about kissing the gloss right off Blair's lips.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is There A Box For "I'm Totally Gay?" (The Cover Girl Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Your Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12902) by sionnain. 



"Cosmo Girl?"

Blair's voice says she's trying to be nice, but there's a familiar quirk to her lips that says something different.

Not that Jenny was looking at her lips.

Blair glances down, and her smile tightens. "Cute shade."

It's Cover Girl, and it came free with the magazine. Jenny watches as Blair reapplies her own MAC, and thinks about

(kissing the gloss right off Blair's lips)

saving up to buy some.

After Blair leaves, she flips back to her quiz; _what your lipstick says about you._

She doesn't think Cosmo Girl is going to give her all the answers.


End file.
